The millimeter-wave (mm-wave) region of the electromagnetic spectrum (wavelengths on the order of a few millimeters or centimeters, for example) is used for a variety of communications applications. Additionally, there exist some mm-wave imaging systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,988 describes an example of a combined mm-wave and infrared imaging system. Generally, mm-wave transceivers have a very small field of view and therefore must be pointed over some larger field of regard. Pointing is often achieved using a classical gimbal arrangement, which requires additional volume, weight, and power to implement. Conventional attempts to achieve a “wide” field of view in mm-wave optics have been limited to a range of approximately 4-5 degrees.